disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty and the Beast
Beauty and the Beast is a 1991 full-length animated feature film based on the fairy tale La Belle et la Bête by Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont, (which was based on a more detailed story of the same name and plot, written by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve) and uses some ideas from the 1946 film of the same name. The film centers around a prince who is transformed into a Beast and a young woman named Belle whom he imprisons in his castle. To become a prince again, the Beast must love Belle and win her love in return, or he will remain a Beast forever. Description In the film's prologue, an enchantress disguised as an old beggar woman offers a selfish young prince a rose in exchange for a night's shelter from the extreme cold (during Christmas as we later find out in the film's midquel), as a test of his heart and emotion. When he turns her away, repulsed by her old and ugly appearance and sneering at the simple but lovely gift, she turns into an Enchantress and punishes him by transforming him into an ugly Beast and turns his servants into furniture and other household items. She gives him a magic mirror that will enable him to view faraway events, and also gives him the rose, which will bloom until his 21st birthday. He must love and be loved in return before all the rose's petals have fallen off, or he will remain a beast forever. Years later, a beautiful but unusual young woman named Belle lives in a nearby but unnamed French village with her father Maurice, who is an inventor. Belle loves reading and yearns for a life beyond the village. She is also the object of frequent unwanted attention and lust from the arrogant local hero, Gaston, who wants to marry her and make her his "little wife" who will bear him handsome sons, cook the food and scrub the floors. (The film gives no clear explanation as to why Gaston wants Belle as his wife other than because of her good looks.) Maurice's latest invention is a wood-chopping machine. When he rides off to display the machine at the fair, he loses his way in the woods and stumbles upon the Beast's castle, where he meets the transformed servants Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, her son Chip, and Cogsworth. The Beast imprisons Maurice, but Belle is led back to the castle by Maurice's horse, Phillipe, and offers to take her father's place. When the Beast agrees to this and sends him home, Maurice tells Gaston and the other villagers what happened, but they think he has lost his mind, so he goes to rescue her alone. Meanwhile, Belle refuses the Beast's "invitation" to dinner, and the Beast orders his servants not to let her eat, but Lumiere serves her dinner anyway (in the song Be Our Guest) and Cogsworth gives her a tour of the castle. However, she wanders off on her own and finds the West Wing, which The Beast had forbidden her to go into. She goes in anyway, discovering many broken items, including a shredded portrait of a young Prince Adam, and the enchanted rose. Before she can touch it, The Beast sees her and angrily screams at her to get out. Frightened, Belle tries to escape, but she and Phillipe are attacked by wolves. Suddenly, the Beast miraculously arrives to her rescue and fends off the wolves. After Belle nurses his wounds, he gives her the castle library as a gift, and they become friends. Later, they have an elegant dinner and a romantic ballroom dance. When he lets her use the Enchanted Mirror, she sees her father dying in the woods, and, with only hours left before the rose wilts, the Beast allows her to leave, giving her the mirror to remember him by. This horrifies the servants, who fear they will never be human again. Belle finds Maurice and takes him home, but Gaston arrives with a lynch mob. Unless she agrees to marry Gaston, the manager of the local madhouse will lock her father up. Belle proves Maurice sane by showing them the beast with the magic mirror, but Gaston arouses the mob's anger against the Beast and leads them to the castle to kill him. He locks Belle and Maurice in a basement, but Chip, who hid himself in Belle's luggage, chops the basement door apart with Maurice's machine. While the servants and the mob battle for control of the castle, Gaston wanders off on his own and, finding the Beast, attacks him. The Beast is initially too depressed to fight back, but regains his will when he sees Belle arriving at the castle. After winning a heated battle, the Beast spares Gaston's life and climbs up to a balcony where Belle is waiting. Unbeknownst to them, Gaston has secretly followed the Beast and stabs him from behind, but loses his footing and falls off the balcony to his death. As the Beast lies on the ground, apparently dead from his injuries, Belle sadly whispers that she loves him, just as the final petal from the rose falls off, breaking the spell. Belle watches in amazement as The Beast is revived and turned back into his human form. Belle studies him carefully, recognizing him as the man from the portrait in the West Wing, and seeing that he still has the same eyes, she says "It is you!" The two kiss, turning the servants human and transforming the castle back into its original elegance. The last scene shows Belle and the prince dancing in the ballroom as her father, the villagers, and the servants happily watch them, while Lumiere and Cogsworth enter a feud. ''Disney INFINITY *Characters ** Costumes *** Belle *** Gaston * Power Discs ** Toy Discs *** Phillipe Disney INFINITY 2.0 Edition'' *Characters ** Costumes *** Cogsworth *Power Discs **Ability Discs ***Enchanted Rose *Items ** Interior *** Enchanted Rose *** Belle's Bookshelf *** Belle's Large Bookshelf *** The Beast's Chair *** The Beast's Fireplace *** The Beast's Rug *** The Beast's Castle Window *** The Beast's Suit of Armor *** The Beast's Ballroom Window *** The Beast's Ballroom Sconce *** The Prince's Portrait *** Gaston's Portrait *** Gaston's Chair Gallery Tlr12.png|Phillipe being ridden by Mrs. Incredible. Category:Franchises Category:Beauty and the Beast